Portal of Fiction: Let's Hijack the Tardis
by Lalalexa2013
Summary: So months after my crazy weekend with Sherlock Holmes, I cheer on my sister at her graduation but of course the universe doesn't want me to ease up at all. Daleks have invaded Alvin! But they made one big mistake. Don't freaking mess with Texas. Sequel to Portal of Fiction


**_Guess whose back~ _**

The dreams have been repeating lately. Fire, smoke, then blue. Just blue. I guess it's not important. They are just dreams...Right?

"Fuck you, you freaking trashcan!" I yelled, throwing my heels at the Dalek. It spun its eyestick away but it was enough for me to escape from the corner I was trapped in. I seriously can't believe this is happening. I blinked back my tears as I ran across the football field, occasionally tripping over caps...and smoldering gowns. I could hear the screams of people who were escaping or having fate put against them. Those Daleks came out of nowhere but I know Stacy had something to do with it. That evil bitch is causing this madness but there's nothing I can do. I don't know what to do. All that I do know is that I need to get to my backpack. It's the only security that I have. I duck and dove to avoid some Daleks that were flying around (thank you dodgeball in gym class) and made it to the parking lot. I saw my backpack placed in the grass where my mom's car was parked at. I told them to run while I distracted the Daleks. They were clearly hesitant but they knew they had to go. I just hope they all made it to safety. Anyway, I grabbed my backpack and hid behind an abandoned van while a Dalek zoomed by. After a minute or so, I quickly changed into my extra set of clothes then gripped my slingshot.

"Okay, slingshot, it's just you and me...I really should get a handier weapon." I grabbed a handful of pellets, placed them into my coat pocket and put on my bag. Before I could run off to find more shelter, I see a Dalek approaching me. I began firing my slingshot but it deflected the pellets (of freaking course it did). It got closer and closer and I ducked down behind another car.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINA-" Then I hear a boom and looked up. Someone crashed their truck into the Dalek and managed to destory it. Thank God for Texas and their heavy duty trucks. Then I glimpsed at the driver and grinned. It was Martinez and I started to tear up, knowing that my best friend was alright.

"Ventura! Get in!" I quickly got into vehicle and hugged the shit out of that tiny munchkin face. I let her go and questioned where she got the truck. I saw her face go dark for a moment.

"After I made Esparza go with his family, I saw that one of those robot things total my truck. Then I saw this one and the keys were laying on the ground next to a...Anyway, I thought you were with your family."

"I sent them off. They're safer without me." Martinez nodded slightly, gripping the wheel tight as she began to drive. I noticed the truck seemed to be a bit junky but I began to shuffle through the things, feeling kinda bad but I had to find something for protection.

"So any ideas on where the portal is gonna show up?" I grunted a no as I kept searching. Then my hand touched something cool and..metal? I pulled it out and realized it was a bat!

"Jackpot!" Now I can beat those freaking plunger-bots to pieces!

"W-What's a bat gonna do?" Martinez asked as she swerved to avoid a burning car.

"I'm a huge Doctor Who fan so I know that one of the characters, Ace, beat the crap out of a Dalek with just a bat. It was kinda awesome."

"Those rob-Dalegs are from Doctor Who? So what, we look for a huge blue box?"

"Exactly, my dear munchkin face."

"Then I found it." I turned my head towards the direction where she pointed and just stared. There, beyond some trees behind the library, stood the Tardis in all her beautiful glory. I squealed but quickly sobered up, remembering the situation we were in. I told Martinez to park in the empty parking lot and we quickly got out of the vehicle. I gripped the bat as we quickly made our way to the box, hoping that none of the Daleks would come this way.

"EXTERMINATE!" I really should stop jinxing myself. Martinez and I sprinted to the Tardis and taking a chance, I pushed the doors opened. I shoved Martinez in and shuted the door behind me, feeling the laser from the Dalek hit the doors. I bent over to catch my breath, thanking not only Glob, but also Cheezits that we were safe.

"Uh, Ventura?" Martinez stuttered. I looked up and smirked.

"Hello. I'm looking for the Doctor."

"_What?_"

**Hey my nerdy baes, miss me? 'Cus I missed you! So after some love from this cool pep, PsychoticDuck (****and some pestering from my sister****), I finally got around to write up the sequel to Portal of Fiction. Now here it is! I'll try to update every two weeks or something like that. Anyway, you know the drill, R and R this shetz. Or don't, no probs. Peace and Tacos, xxxAlexa**


End file.
